NCIS's Daughter
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: A continued story of the X-Factor! This is my four year anniversary gift to you guys! Elliot and Olivia return back home to their NCIS family to help them stop Lewis from getting to Olivia. AU! M for later chapters! Bensler Tiva Gibbs/Jenny McGee/Abby
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! This is a continuation of X-Factor!**

Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand again in the elevator. He sighed. "Why are you so nervous? We're going to see your father."

"Yes, I know that, but this is under very different circumstances. We are here, our kids are in New York, and William Lewis is out there hunting me." Olivia shuddered. She felt the goose bumps break out across her skin just thinking about the last time she saw him in court. Her heart started to pound faster. "You know what they were all like in court. The guards had to take all of you guys out of the court room when I took the stand."

"That defense attorney was way out of line. You are a married woman with four kids, and that lawyer said that you were egging him on because you were bored with your life." Elliot muttered to himself. "But, that's in the past... sort of. I will not let him get to you. Just relax. Once you see your dad, you are going to get that big grin on your face that let's everybody know you've arrived."

Olivia exhaled shortly as the corners of her mouth tugged upwards into a smile. "You are so full of it." The doors of the elevator opened, and she felt herself being pulled out by her husband.

The bullpen was exactly the way it was the last time she had been there. The large room was lit up by the skylight above instead of desk lamps back home in her own precinct. She could already see her brothers working hunched over their desks. Their new teammate, Ellie Bishop, was also at her desk. Ziva had decided to stay at home after her and Tony had another daughter, this one named Natalie.

Elliot pointed up towards the balcony. Gibbs and Jenny were standing up there talking, probably over a case, and, no doubtedly, arguing about something because of it. "C'mon, we'll go see your brothers first. I bet they'll welcome the break." He whispered into her ear.

Olivia smiled before pulling him with her towards their quadrant in the bullpen. None of them looked up. "You know, for a bunch of NCIS agents, you really suck at sensing when someone important walks in."

McGee and Tony both smiled seeing the familiar faces. "Well, we didn't know you were coming." McGee stated before standing up and hugging his sister. "Where are the kids?"

"This is more of a professional trip than a personal one." Elliot stated before hugging McGee. "They are staying with my sister back in New York."

Tony grabbed Olivia by the waist and threw her over his shoulder, making her squeal. "Well, what's going on? How can we help?"

"Tony, put me down!" Olivia said pounding on his back.

McGee frowned at his brother. "Tony, put her down. We are at work. Act, somewhat, professional."

"Give me one wet willy." Tony said putting his sister down on her feet, but keeping his grip around her waist.

Olivia twisted her body enough to wrap her arm around his neck. "I will mess with your hair."

"You wouldn't." Tony mumbled into her hand. "Let's break apart on three."

"Alright, one, two, three." Olivia counted before they both slowly stepped away from each other. Taking deep breaths, Tony hugged Elliot to welcome him back to Washington as well. "It's never easy with you."

Tony grinned. "If I made it easy on you, our relationship wouldn't be as interesting." He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. "But seriously, what's going on?"

"It'd be better if we told you all at the same time." Olivia said referring to their parents. "You just have to promise me that you won't go ballistic."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I can't promise that until I know what's going on."

McGee slapped the back of his head. "We promise." He turned to Ellie and smiled at her. "Bishop, I guess now is your time to meet our sister."

Ellie grinned standing up, walking around her desk. "So, this is the famous Olivia?"

"And Elliot, my husband." Olivia chuckled looking up at Elliot. She shook hands with the blonde. "It's nice to finally meet you. I keep hearing about this new girl at the office, and it's nice to finally see a face. My father speaks highly of you."

"I can say almost the exact same thing about you." Ellie smiled before shaking Elliot's hand. "Now, you were the football player, right?"

Olivia laughed while Elliot grinned ear to ear. "Yes, I guess I was." He looked back at Tony and McGee. "Not that we don't love the family reunion, but we're here for something that really shouldn't wait."

"Mom and Dad are probably up in their office." Tony said looking up towards the balcony to find that their parents were no longer where they were moments before. "Can you handle calls for a while, Bishop?"

Ellie smirked at him. "I will never answer your phone again, Tony."

McGee started snickering beside Elliot. "It's a great story though." Elliot chuckled at the older brothers remark before Olivia rolled her eyes. "C'mon, I'll take you up to them. Should we be prepared for anything?"

"We'll need your tech savvy skills." Olivia stated. "Other than that, prepare for anything."

* * *

Jenny smiled seeing her husband struggle to read a text on his new phone. "Jethro?"

"This God damned phone doesn't work." Gibbs all but yelled at her. He let the phone drop to her desk before turning to the screen she had pulled up on the large monitor on her wall. A fellow marine shot and murdered by his best friend for money and greed. "He didn't deserve what happened to him."

"Most of them don't." Jenny sighed before there was a knock on her door. "That's weird. I wasn't informed that I had anyone here to see me."

Gibbs pulled out his gun and stepped closer to the door. He opened the door slightly, just enough to point his gun out, when he saw Tony's face. "Hello to you too, Dad."

"What do you want?" Gibbs asked putting his gun back, not making a move to let him in.

Suddenly the door was pushed open and his daughter and son in-law were standing in front of him. "You have guests." Olivia smiled before Gibbs wrapped her up in a hug, one that made her feel like his little girl every time. "Hi Daddy."

"Oh my God!" Jenny grinned. "What are you guys doing here? Where are the kids?"

Elliot hugged his mother in-law. "Well, we're here to explain that."

Gibbs tightened his hold on his daughter. "Are you okay?" He whispered into her ear.

"I sure hope I will be." Olivia breathed before pulling back to hug her mother. "Hi Mom."

Jenny cupped the back of her daughter's head. "Hey sweetie. Please tell me the kids are okay."

Olivia nodded her head. "Yes, they are fine. We left them with Elliot's sister somewhere remote and untraceable." She ran a hand through her hair. "It's better if you all sit down when I tell you this, especially when I show you the video."

Elliot stood at her side, simply being near her for support without touching her. He knew she needed the moment without his physical support in order to say what she needed to say. One by one, they all started to sit down at the large table in her mother's office. When Gibbs nodded at her, she inhaled slowly before speaking. "You guys were there for me when William Lewis kidnapped me." She saw everyone's eyes cloud with darkness even just mentioning the name that caused her so much heartache and pain. She could feel the tension radiating off Elliot who was standing a foot away from her. "You stood by me in court when things were only a fraction of the horror I witnessed with Lewis. No matter what has happened to me, you have always been with me. I really wish Ziva and Abby were here right now, but I'll tell them in my own way later. Lewis... William Lewis escaped from prison yesterday morning." She didn't dare look at anyone's reactions. Her gaze remained on the surface of the wooden table they had all surrounded around. "He's coming for me. I know he is. And, he will find me no matter where I go." She reached back for Elliot's hand which he gave her immediately. "Elliot and I agreed that my best chances of being protected were here with our family in Washington. So, I'm asking you to help me get this guy before he finds me."

McGee spoke up first. "You don't even have to ask."

"We'll help." Tony added, all usual humor drained from his now professional personality.

Gibbs looked up at his daughter, now catching her gaze. "How do they want this guy back?"

Jenny put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Jethro-"

"How?" Gibbs ignored her, knowing that she would only try to convince him otherwise. Jenny just nodded at her daughter.

"Preferably alive, but they'll take him as a corpse. But, Daddy, those lawyers will rip into all of us if one of us kill him. You're my family. You were there in court with me. They'll have a field day with all of that." Olivia explained trying to convince her father to using other circumstances even though she didn't want him to. She wanted Lewis six feet under, rotting away in the ground where no one would mourn him.

Gibbs shook his head. "They all know that he is a dangerous man, and he's targeting you. Anything I do will be to protect you." Jenny closed her eyes thinking of what he did to the man that killed his first wife and daughter. She could only imagine what he would do to this guy that had kidnapped, tortured, and sexually assaulted their daughter.

"What's the video you wanted to show us, sweetie?" Jenny asked.

That's when Elliot nodded at McGee. McGee turned on the screen and hooked up his phone before listening to the directions Elliot told him. "I had our old captain, Don Cragen, email me the interrogation footage from when Olivia first spoke with Lewis." He watched as McGee hacked into his email without a moment's hesitation. "Remind me to change my password later." McGee opened the email from Don and immediately found the video with Lewis's name plastered below it. He opened it and watched as it loaded and his little sister from two years ago popped up onto the screen.

 _"What I did You should be so lucky someone does that to you." Lewis sneered at Olivia._

 _Nick nearly spit into Lewis's face. "Hey! Shut the hell up, or I'll take you out right here and wipe that stupid smile off your face."_

 _Olivia put up her hand as her way of telling Nick to calm down and back off. "It's okay, Nick._ _I want to hear this._ _I should be so lucky._ _How? Tell me."_

 _Lewis became the sick sadist right in front of her as a wide grin formed on his face. "Oh, sure, sweetheart._ _What do you want to hear?"_

 _"Whatever you've got." Olivia said showing that she was open for anything he could throw at her. Fourteen years in this unit taught her a lot of things, but she had no idea he would be someone who could hold so many things she could never imagine.  
_  
 _"You mean, like, how disturbing it would be to make a fine, educated, cultured woman like that disrobe? How humiliating it would be? How she might try to cover herself with her hands?" Lewis question, obviously getting off from watching Olivia's reaction._

 _Olivia took a quiet, deep breath to show strength in her stance. "Go on."  
_  
 _Lewis chuckled darkly. "You want to hear how I tied her to the bed._ _Not too tight, so I could watch her struggle." He paused, smirking when Olivia didn't change her facial expression. "_ _No? Not your thing, huh? Oh, what about if I made her go down on her knees and forced myself inside of her? Or you want to hear about the pyrotechnics? How I put out my cigarettes on her." Olivia's face didn't falter, but her eyes clouded up which he caught. "_ _Yeah," He grinned staring at her as if he was looking directly into her soul. "_ _Gotcha." He saw the wheels turning in her head. "_ _How I branded her private parts with keys - and hot hangers."_  
 _  
Nick was about to lose it. "Okay._ _You know, I know you're getting off on this, but you know what? I want to know how you got in that apartment."_

 _"Eh, that's by the numbers." Lewis sighed waving him off._ _"Men are from Mars," right, Detective? He wants the logistics, but you-you want the emotion."  
_  
 _Olivia nodded once. "I do."_  
 _  
Lewis grinned at her again, making her skin crawl. "Yeah."  
_  
 _"So tell me more."  
_  
 _"You want to hear how she was alone with me all night._ _A 60-year-old woman._ _She did things that she never expected to do That she never imagined were possible._ _With her fingers._ _With her mouth._ _Or do you want to hear how, at the beginning, she said she would do anything? I mean, she begged me for her life._ _And by the morning time, she was begging me to take her out of her misery._ _Which one do you think I enjoyed more?" Lewis smirked before his lawyer walked in._

 _She looked at them with a stoic facial expression. "Detectives."  
_  
 _Lewis's façade suddenly ended. "Oh, hey, it's my lawyer."_  
 _  
"You guys can't talk to my client." His lawyer stated placing her briefcase onto the interrogation table.  
_  
 _"Yeah, I told them they weren't allowed to do this." Lewis said pointing at Nick and Olivia. He looked back at Olivia and leaned over the table towards her, the sick bastard coming through his good boy mask. "_ _It's just hypothetical."_

Olivia ran a hand through her hair looking down at her brother on his phone. "Turn it off." McGee hit the pause button before any more of the video could play. "Don also sent over everything that we had on him before we had to let him go. We also have my case file." McGee clicked on Olivia's file and immediately regretted it when Olivia's and Lewis's pictures after the kidnapping showed up on the screen side by side. He remembered finding his sister that way. She was hunched over his body with the bed post bar in her hands. He was cuffed to the bed, laying on the floor with obvious signs of broken bones, but no one felt any sympathy for him when they looked at Olivia.

As soon as they had charged in there, all the tension and adrenaline that had been keeping her going left when she knew she was safe with all of them there. Elliot cradled her as paramedics rushed to take Lewis's passed out body to the ambulance. Gibbs immediately started checking over Olivia, noticing everything that the doctor later confirmed.

Although his sister survived all of that and was standing with them safe and sound, he never wanted to see a sight like that again. Tony cleared his throat beside him. "Change the screen. I can't look at her like that." He stood up and walked over to Olivia, hugging her and keeping her from looking at Lewis on the screen. He knew his sister would never stop studying him if he was out there looking for her. "We're going to get him."

Gibbs stood up and looked at Elliot. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yesterday, he was spotted somewhere north of the city. Officers think that he's going for Canada." Elliot stated shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

Olivia kissed her brother's cheek before he gave her some breathing space, keeping a protective arm around her. "But, he won't. I know this guy better than anybody. He will not stop until he finds me. If he dies, the only thing he cares about is if he's hurt me enough." She looked around at her family, taking a deep breath. "In his eyes, he needs me in order to finish all of this."

 **Please review! Love you guys! I know that the Lewis thing is kind of done with, but I wanted to really make a dramatic story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

"Oh my God!" Abby screamed as she saw Olivia and Elliot walk in with the rest of the family. "You're here! Why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming? We have so much to catch up on!"

Olivia laughed hugging her sister in-law. "Apparently, we do." She put a hand on her swollen belly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fantastic! This baby can handle anything I throw in front of me. And, trust me; I've been handling a lot." Abby grinned before wrapping Elliot up in a hug. "I haven't seen you guys in forever! What brings you down to the capital?"

"Well, we need you to trace a call." Olivia stated before handing over her phone. "It was received by my phone yesterday morning around nine."

Abby took her phone and plugged it into her serious of computers and machines. "No problem. Do you know who the call was from?"

"I don't know the number, but it was a video call from William Lewis." Olivia said nervously.

Abby's fingers froze over her keyboard. Her smile fell from her face before she turned to Olivia, worry etched in every line of her face. Her arms wrapped around her again, this time tighter. "How did he get a hold of you?"

Olivia pulled back to look into Abby's eyes. She didn't know what it was about Abby, but every emotion Olivia had about any topic they talked about seemed to just bubble over. Her eyes started to water, and she did her best to blink the tears away. "Uh, Lewis escaped from prison. He's coming after me."

"No," Abby gasped before looking at Gibbs, "Gibbs?"

"It's true, Abby. We're going to take care of it." Gibbs stated stepping up next to Olivia. "How long do you think the phone trace will take?"

Abby sighed looking back at the computer. "Well, it will take a while, but I will get his coordinates from yesterday when he made the call. If his phone is on, I should be able to track it though." With a few simple swipes, she brought up a map of New York. "He's still up north."

Elliot exhaled slowly. "Good, so he doesn't know we're here yet. My sister lives in Jersey."

"He wouldn't go after our kids. It would be too easy to get to me. He wants to earn my capture if that makes any sense." Olivia sighed running a hand through her hair. "Thanks Abby."

"Do you guys have a hotel for the night?" Gibbs asked looking at his daughter and son in-law.

Elliot shook his head. "No, it was a last minute flight. We just have the duffle bags upstairs with us. Once news broke out, I convinced Tucker to let us leave the city for her safety."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at the mention of Ed Tucker's name. He hated the man. There were multiple times where he was the reason behind why his daughter or son in-law were on desk duty or were having charges drawn against them. "He should've given you two some awards for everything you did for that city." He put his arm around his daughter and kissed her head. "You two can stay at our place. We have the room. You can even help me work on the boat."

"Well, there's no better place than your father's house." Elliot stated to Olivia. She nodded her head in agreement. He looked up at Gibbs. "Is there a place she can sleep?"

"El, I'm fine." Olivia said shaking her head although her eyes were burning from the lack of sleep. Ever since the phone call, she had been on edge and couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. Just the thought of Lewis out there searching for her made her remember every moment she was stuck with the serial rapist.

"How long has it been since you slept?" Gibbs asked her with the voice that made her feel like a baby being asked the simplest questions just because she didn't take care of herself properly.

Olivia sighed. "I slept on the plane."

Elliot's jaw tensed at her lack of information. "For fifteen minutes. You haven't caught a single wink since you got his call yesterday." He ignored the glare from his wife before looking back to Gibbs. "So, again, do you have a place where she could sleep?"

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded his head, "you still have the house key, don't you?" Elliot nodded. "Okay, you go unpack your bags and get settled. I'll watch Olivia." He caught Olivia's frown out of the corner of his eye. "Don't you dare protest about this."

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest. "Like it would do any good to the two of you." She ran a hand through her hair before smiling and closing her eyes when Abby wrapped her up in another hug. "Thank you Abby."

Tony put a hand on Elliot's shoulder. "I'll go with Elliot. Lewis is going to know they are together. He'll go after Elliot if he gets the chance."

"Good idea. Call Ziva while you're out. She might as well know that the whole family is here in D.C." Gibbs stated before turning to his oldest son. "Do you want to take your sister up and set her up with my things at my desk. She can sleep there."

McGee nodded before smiling at his sister sympathetically. He knew she hated this, but it was for her own good. "C'mon." He held out his arm for her. She walked next to him and let his arm wrap around her before they left the lab.

Gibbs turned to Abby and looked at the screen with Lewis's whereabouts. "I need you to set something up on my phone so I know where he is at all times." He handed her his new phone that he still didn't know how to work. Jenny had made him get a smart phone so that he could organize things, but he had only been able to figure out how to text and call people so far. "I want this guy's head waiting for me on a silver plate."

Abby nodded her head, taking the phone from him, and plugging it into her computer. "He's not going to get Liv, is he? Gibbs, he almost raped her the last time. She's still in therapy. She can't go through this again, Gibbs."

"I know she can't." Gibbs agreed kissing her head. "I will not let him get near my baby girl. I promise, Abby. I will do anything I can to protect her."

* * *

McGee laid down the sleeping bag onto the floor behind his father's desk before handing the pillow to Olivia. "I know you don't like this-"

"I hate this." Olivia fired back without much emotion on her face. She was exhausted, but the last thing she wanted to do was sleep. "I'm being treated like a baby. I have dealt with this guy before. I survived."

"Barely." McGee retorted to his younger sister. "This man burned you and put out cigarettes on your skin." Her eyes closed remembering it. "Look at me." Her eyes snapped open at his stern voice. He hardly ever used it, especially on her. "He wants to rape you, Olivia. And, he won't stop there. You know this guy more than anybody; that's true. But, you're forgetting that he will kill you when he's done with you. We are just trying to protect you. This guy is good at figuring out a person's faults or weaknesses, and he already knows yours."

Olivia looked into McGee's eyes, knowing he was right. "What if he finds me, McGee?" He hated hearing his sister sound so vulnerable. "He will find me. He knows all my tricks. I can't make him slip up."

McGee hugged his sister to stop her from continuing on. "You have us this time. No matter what happens, we will protect you." He kissed her forehead. "Now, please get some sleep. We need you alert if you are going to help us catch this guy." He put a hand on her shoulder. "We will catch this guy, and, this time, he won't be able to come after you again."

"You shouldn't say stuff like that. If Lewis ends up dead with any of us, a prosecuting attorney will tear us to shreds." Olivia whispered before rubbing her eyes. "I was already ripped apart in court; I don't want to see one of you guys face the same fate."

"You know Dad will do anything for any one of us. We know what he did to protect Kelly." McGee reminded her about their oldest sister who they had never met. "And, he is more protective of you because he sees Tony and I in the field with him everyday. He doesn't know everything you've been through."

Olivia thought back to the numerous encounters she had that she swore she would not let her father find out about. Sealview, Gitano, Rojas. She never told him all that happened between her and Lewis. Her family was not allowed into the court at that time for the sake of her own sanity. She shuddered just thinking of her first days on the job where Brian Cassidy followed her like a puppy dog who couldn't understand that she didn't want his attention. "Daddy doesn't need that heartache."

McGee watched as she sat down in the sleeping bag, pulling it up to her waist and letting the pillow rest in her lap. "Dad can handle a lot more than you give him credit for, and you can too. I really think you should talk to him about some of this stuff. It will be better for the two of you to have that kind of communication."

"Dad doesn't tell me everything. He didn't tell me he was shot, or that he lost his memory from being the victim of a bomb. Why should I tell him about the horrors of my life?" Olivia asked as McGee squatted down next to her.

"He thinks that if you don't know he will have something to hang on for. Keeping things away from you is his way of fighting back to health so you'll never have to know. Who knew that you would have the same reaction to your experiences and talking to Dad." McGee smiled lightly before taking the pillow from her and putting it on the ground behind her. "Just think about. I'm not saying that you have to do it; you have a lot on your plate right now as it is. All I'm saying is to think about it."

Olivia took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll think about it." She played with her fingers for a moment before looking up at him. "When I told you all of that stuff, did you... did you think differently of me?"

McGee cupped the back of her head, shaking his head. "No, I thought you were strong, stronger than I ever gave you credit for. When you told me the things you had been through, I just wanted to fly to New York and protect you. The same is with Tony. We just want to keep you safe. You're are baby sister. You may have grown up and given birth to Stabler's kids, but you will always be our little sister." He smiled when he saw relief flood over her features. "Now, get some sleep. I don't want to make Dad angry because you didn't go to sleep."

"Fine, I'll go to sleep now. Go do some paperwork or something." Olivia chuckled before laying down and closing her eyes, hearing her brother's footsteps fade out as he walked to his desk.

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! Love you guys!**

 _"There she is. Those big, beautiful brown eyes. So beautiful. Give me a smile." Lewis smiled at her, but she could only stare at the gun before it collided with the side of her head._

Olivia sat straight up, hyperventilating as she put a hand over her erratic heartbeat. She closed her eyes, feeling the sweat on her skin starting to cool as her body realized where it was. She nearly jumped onto her feet when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," she looked up to see her father sitting in his office chair, looking at her with concern, "it's okay. It's just me, baby." He whispered trying to comfort her, anything just to calm her down. She closed her eyes, but she immediately flashed back to that night. _"You walk out that door right now, no one will know anything happened to me...Get the hell out of New York. You walk out that door, and we will pretend that this never happened."_

"How long have I been asleep?" Olivia asked ignoring the fact that she could hear her own heart pounding blood to her brain.

"Just over a hour." Gibbs said not even looking at a clock. "Liv, honey, talk to me. What's going on? Did you have a flashback?"

Olivia glanced over at McGee who was standing by his desk, looking at her with worry as well. She remembered what he said and nodded her head. "Yeah, my mind is giving me shit right now." She looked back at her father who looked like he was ready to reach out for her. She needed that. With a simple nod, he had his arms wrapped around her, one of them keeping her anchored to his chest, cupping her head as he laid his head on top of hers. That's when she could hear it, the sound of his heart, matching her own overactive one at the moment. "It was the night Lewis came to our house. The kids were at Elliot's parents, Thank God. Elliot was driving them up there actually. He told me to go home and get some rest. He knew the case had been hard on me. Well, he crashed the car on the way back and had to crash at his mom's house. Lewis took me on our little trip the next morning. I walked inside and saw the light on in Elliot's office. I went to grab my gun, but Lewis came out of no where and pointed my gun in my face."

McGee's eyes widened. He knew that Elliot and the kids had been upstate that night, but he didn't know that Lewis had broken into their home. His father looked up at him with the same shocked look on his face. "Liv, sweetie, I didn't know that happened." Gibbs said into her hair.

"I know. There was a lot that happened that night." Olivia breathed before wiping off her face, now feeling a little bit better now that she had cooled down. She saw the worry on her father's face and knew that it was ten times worse when she hadn't told him anything in past times. It made her sick to her stomach. "I'm okay. I just got too hot in the sleeping bag." She closed her eyes when Gibbs kissed her head again. "Let's just hope I don't have to face that creep again."

"I would hope for that too." She heard her husband's voice comment from around the desk. When he came into view, she felt herself relax a little bit more. "Liv, honey-"

"I'm okay." Olivia reassured him, seeing the wave of panic rush over him. She smiled when he crouched down in front of her and took her hand into his, making sure that she was okay instead of just saying she was. "Did you get everything unpacked?"

Elliot nodded his head before sitting down next to her. "Yeah, I called the kids too. They are safe and sound and all very happy that they are out of school for a while." He rolled his eyes. "But, they miss us, so that's good I guess."

Olivia took comfort knowing her kids didn't know about what was going on. The kidnapping had been hard enough on them. She didn't know how they would take it if they felt like she was in danger. She and Elliot could hardly process it. Her father was already acting like she was a helpless infant in need of constant attention and care. Her kids would be hysterical. "Who drove?"

"I wasn't letting him drive my car." Tony stated as he sat down on the edge of his father's desk. Gibbs chuckled sitting back in his chair, but keeping his spot next to Olivia.

"I heard from a little bird that my favorite niece was in town." Olivia heard the unforgettable voice of her uncle, making her smile as she stood up with help from her husband and father. "Hi Ducky!"

Ducky smiled embracing Olivia before pulling back to look at her. "Well, you look like you were just in a car with your father driving."

Olivia laughed as her father rolled his eyes, turning his attention to his computer. "No, I'm just catching up on some sleep."

"Hardly." Gibbs murmured before seeing Jenny locking up her office above on the balcony. "It looks like we're heading home." He grabbing his cell phone and badge before grabbing the sleeping bag and pillow up off of the floor and putting them away nicely underneath his desk. "Can you guys handle it I'm not here?"

"What else am I here for?" Tony asked before McGee snickered next to him. They both returned to their desks as their mother walked into their quadrant.

"Hi Ducky, I see that you have heard our girl is back in town." Jenny smiled seeing Dr. Mallard standing next to her daughter and son in-law. "I'm sorry to take her away on such short notice."

Ducky shook his head. "That's alright. I have lots of work to do downstairs anyway with Mr. Palmer." He smiled at Olivia before patting the back of her hand as a farewell. "Goodbye my dear."

Olivia smiled and quietly responded. "Thanks for stopping to see me, Ducky." She watched as the older man walked off before Elliot draped her coat over her shoulders. "Thanks baby."

Gibbs grabbed the keys that Jenny tossed to him. "You two are staying in separate bedrooms tonight, right?"

"Daddy!" Olivia chuckled.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Jethro, they have four kids. Your daughter can sleep in the same bed with her husband." She saw Gibbs plug his ears as he walked by, not wanting to go into detail about how his daughter had four children. "He still thinks that he can convince people you had all the kids through insemination."

Olivia smirked at Elliot. "Well, that would be no fun at all."

"Ew!" Tony squeaked out, covering the receiver of his phone with his hand. "That's just nasty."

"I'll have to agree with Tony on this one." McGee said nodding his head.

Olivia chuckled darkly, making her two older siblings shudder from just the sound. "Do you think I really want to hear about how you guys are when I'm talking to Abby or Ziva?" She cocked an eyebrow when their jaws dropped. "You've heard nothing compared to what I have."

"Wow, this is an argument I never thought I would have to break up. C'mon Liv, let's go." Jenny scoffed as she tried to guide her daughter away.

"I was just getting started." Olivia complained before Elliot grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Now, I'm ending it. Our sex life does not need to be demonized by them." Elliot laughed as Jenny followed him to the elevator where Gibbs was waiting.

* * *

Jenny yawned as she walked behind the couch where the rest of her family was sitting watching TV. "Alright, I'm going to head up to bed. All the doors are locked and the alarm is set."

"Okay, we'll be up in a little bit." Gibbs said before Jenny leaned down to kiss him. She then moved to Elliot and Olivia, kissing them both on the head before heading up.

"I think I'll head up too. It's getting late. Babe, don't stay up too late. I want you to actually sleep tonight." Elliot said standing up and pointing at Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'll be up soon." She smiled when he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Gibbs rubbed his daughter arm as his son in-law went upstairs. "You really should get some rest. You didn't sleep very long today back at the office." He saw Olivia shift uncomfortably next to him. "Hey, don't go running away. Now, I know that you woke up from a flashback. It's understandable. Liv, you are under a lot of stress right now. This is the first guy that's personally singled you out like this in your job."

"He may be the most psychotic, but he's not the first." Olivia breathed out, feeling her chest constrict just thinking about telling her father about all the crooks that had ever been after her.

Gibbs frowned as he turned to face her. "What? What are you talking about?"

Olivia ran a hand through her hair and pulled her legs up in front of her, pushing herself into the couch cushions. "Lewis wasn't the first person to ever come after me in my job. I just never told you about all of them."

"All of them?" Gibbs asked wide eyed.

Olivia nodded her head once. "All of them."

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

That was it. She had told him everything. Everything from Richard White to Lewis and everything in between. This was her rule that was now broken. Gibbs knew that she was in danger in her line of work, but he never could have known the extent of pain she had been through with all the guys swarming around that were headed towards prison, their names branded onto the sex offender list. "When I restrained Lewis, he started egging me on. I just wanted him to shut up." Her tears were flowing freely over ones that had dried from earlier in the conversation. "I knocked him out with his gun and grabbed his phone. I knew that the squad would come and take care of everything, but I just couldn't do it. I called Elliot." Her father sat there staring at her with his own set of tear stains adorning his face. He held her hand and let her spill out everything she wanted him to know, she needed him to know. "When Elliot got there, Lewis woke up and started badgering me, getting off on telling Elliot all the sick things he had been doing. I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped." She wiped her cheeks with her hands. "I grabbed the metal rod from the bed and I hit him... over and over again. I broke so many bones in his body. I just kept hearing every single word he had said to me over the two days. Every bottle of vodka he made me drink. Every horrific person he made me watch as he mutilated them. I just couldn't stop!" She held her breath for a moment to stop herself from sobbing. "Elliot didn't stop me. I kept hitting him until I could no longer hold onto the bar. I just wanted it to be over. I just wanted to be home in Elliot's arms. I didn't want to deal with processing and hospitals and interviews. I just wanted to be with Elliot in the deepest, darkest corner of the world where no one would ever come near me again." She tightened her grip on Gibb's hand. "I didn't tell you because I thought you'd be ashamed of me. I thought that you'd see me differently."

Gibbs brought her free hand up and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I do think differently of you. I think you're a lot stronger than I give you credit for."

Olivia couldn't stop the sob that ripped through her throat. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She wrapped her arms around his neck, getting as close to him as possible.

Gibbs cupped the back of her head, closing his eyes as his daughter sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." He knew his daughter didn't blame him, but he blamed himself. He held her tighter, promising to himself that he was going to do whatever it took to get her out of this so she didn't ever have to feel as hopeless and broken as she did the last time. "I'm not going to let him hurt you again. I promise you, sweetie."

* * *

Elliot sat up when he heard Olivia come into the room. "Are you okay?"

Olivia closed the door and crawled into the bed, wrapping herself around Elliot. "Now, I am." She sighed softly when Elliot wrapped his arms around her. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep." Elliot breathed kissing her head. "You were downstairs for a long time."

Olivia nodded. "I told my father."

Elliot tensed up, tightening his arms around her. "About _him_?"

"About all of them. All of the guys who have assaulted me, kidnapped me, held me captive. I told him every detail of every sick guy I've had to meet." Olivia said into his chest. "He cried, Elliot. I haven't seen him cry since we told him we were moving to New York." She gripped onto Elliot's body as if her life depended on it. "I told him everything. I even told him about you being with me at the cabin when I... you know." She knew they had a silent understanding that they wouldn't talk about Lewis in a place so sacred to them. This room was where they first made love, where their first child was conceived. It was too much to talk about such horrific things while in a place that held so many amazing memories. "I need you to promise me something."

"What's that?" Elliot asked letting his fingers play with her hair.

Olivia looked up at him. "If it comes to a point where you have to decide life or death, I need you to leave me if it means you'll be safe."

"What?" Elliot asked frowning.

"Lewis will find me sooner or later. If he hurts you or threatens to kill you if you don't leave, I need you to go and save yourself. I won't let you die because of me." Olivia stated, her throat constricting.

Elliot shook her head, his own voice cracking. "I can't do that, Liv."

Olivia's lip trembled. "But, I need you too. If you die because of him, I couldn't handle it."

"I won't leave you alone with that monster even if I'm missing my arm." Elliot said pressing his forehead to hers, almost as if the force would get the message through to her head from his.

Olivia wrapped her hands around his hips. "El, promise me. I can't lose you."

Elliot cupped her face in his hands. "I can't do that, Liv. I can't." His tears started to flow down his cheeks as her eyes closed. "I can't promise you that. I promised to protect you a long time ago, and nothing will stop me from keeping that promise."

Olivia tried to stop her tears from falling down. "Stop being a good husband and just do what I say."

"I will be the worst husband in the world if that means I can stay and protect you. It won't matter what you say or do. I'll never leave you." Elliot breathed holding her closer to him, making sure his words were directed into her ear. "I'll fight every step of the way to keep you out of harm's way. I had to leave you when I was deployed, and I felt guilt even though I knew you were safe. I will never give you up just to save my own life. Your safety means so much more to me than you could possibly imagine."

"I can imagine. That's why I want you to go if it comes down to it." Olivia choked out.

Elliot shook his head. "It won't ever happen, baby." He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her neck when she tried to pull away, keeping her against him. "I'm with you every step of the way. I love you so much, Liv."

Olivia whimpered into his neck. "I love you too, asshole."

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

Tony and Ziva let themselves into his parent's house before they were pushed into the living room by a infuriated Gibbs. "What the hell, Dad?" Tony asked shaking his father's white knuckled hand off of his arm.

"I should be saying the same thing." Gibbs nearly growled out, glancing up the stairs every few seconds. "Did either of you two know about the guys that have been coming after Olivia besides Lewis?"

"There are more?" Tony asked wide eyed.

Ziva smacked her palm against Tony's bicep, making him jump and cover his arm from her. "Yes, we knew."

Tony shook his head. "Stop, he's buying it." He whispered before seeing the fury in his father's eyes. "Stop glaring at me. We didn't do anything wrong."

"You didn't tell me that your sister was being targeted and assaulted by sick sons of bitches. That is wrong in itself." Gibbs hissed at the two.

Ziva put her hands up in a defensive way. "Gibbs, we wanted to tell you, but that wasn't for us to do. That was Olivia's choice. A lot of those guys didn't give her a choice. We weren't going to be more people who she couldn't trust, especially in her own family. We have encouraged her to tell you. We really have. But, she's as bullheaded as you are. We weren't going to break her trust."

Gibbs scoffed. "I'm her father. I deserve to know what is going on with my only daughter. I know what's going on with you guys all the time."

"We're around you all the time. We live in the same town. Hell, Tony and I live three streets away." Ziva stated pointing her thumb towards the front door over her shoulder.

"And, no offense, Dad. But, your way of protecting us is to pull out your gun and bury the problem." Tony gritted out to his father. "I understand why you did it. Olivia is my sister, and I want to rip apart every guy that every lays hands on her. But, we all know what you would do. You've never held back your feelings towards Lewis. I know exactly what you want to do to him. Olivia would love nothing more than that, but she is scared of you doing that at the same time."

Gibbs pressed his lips together in a firm line to keep himself from exploding. "He deserves it. He deserves every ounce of pain I intend to inflict on him."

"And a million more." Tony agreed. "But, this is different, Dad. If he is tortured, hurt, killed, it all leads back to us. The case won't go cold. You won't be as lucky as you were the last time."

"I don't care. I'd go to prison a million times if it meant Olivia was going to be safe from that psycho." Gibbs said putting a hand to his chest.

"Well, you aren't going to." A voice said from the staircase.

They all turned to find Elliot standing with his hands on the railing, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. "Dude, put some clothes on." Tony said trying to cover Ziva's eyes.

Elliot walked down to them and stepped beside Ziva, looking Gibbs in eye. "If you went to prison because of that creep, Olivia would blame herself for it. I had to watch as she relived every moment Lewis had her. I had to hold her when panic and anxiety took over. Last night, I had to listen to her cry herself to sleep because she'd rather be tortured by Lewis than have me get hurt. Yet, I know that all of that will pale in comparison if she has to deal with being the reason her father is in prison." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "The reason Olivia didn't tell you about all of this and told us is because she wants to remain your strong baby girl. She's always been that. I've seen it from the time Tony and I first started hanging out. Olivia has this bond with you that I don't understand. She loves you with all of her heart, but she won't tell you things because she doesn't want you to be disappointed. I'd wish that she wasn't that way, but that is part of the reason why I love her. So, don't blame any of us. It's a miracle Olivia told you at all what's been going on. Hell, she didn't want to tell you we got married when we did."

"I'm aware of that." Gibbs nodded. "It was a pretty stupid move."

Elliot chuckled. "We're still married. Seems pretty smart to me." He turned and started walking towards the kitchen before Olivia came down the stairs.

"You guys are here early." Olivia said before hugging Ziva. "It's been too long."

"Yes, it has." Ziva smiled hugging her best friend. "You never called me about your special date night with Elliot." She said before hitting Tony's stomach, knowing without looking that he was fake gagging.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I've been a little busy, but we can talk about it over breakfast."

Tony rubbed his stomach as the girls headed to the kitchen. Gibbs shook his head with a smile as he headed upstairs. Elliot came out a moment later with a glass of milk and a piece of toast. "Those two sure do like to talk about us husbands."

"Doesn't that make you nervous?" Tony asked furrowing his eyebrows together.

"No, why should it?" Elliot asked chewing on his toast. "Olivia and I have a great sex life."

Tony put his fingers in her ears. "Ew! Stop it now."

Elliot laughed licking his lips before Tony lowered his hands. "Did you ever get that mole looked out?"

"How did you know about my mole?" Tony asked, resisting the urge to put his hand over his mole even though it was covered by multiple layers of clothing.

"Ziva tells my baby everything." Elliot grinned. "Since I listen to my wife, Ziva only hears good things about me."

"Oh my God!" Tony said covering his ears again and walking away. "I'm never talking to you about anything ever again." He walked into the dining room to find the girls already talking. "I don't want to hear anything about Elliot. I just came in here to say one thing." He said turning to Ziva. "Stop telling Olivia about my moles."

"Your moles?" Olivia asked giggling.

Ziva sighed putting her hands over her eyes. "I didn't tell her about any of that."

Tony heard Elliot laughing in the other room before pulling out his phone. "I'm going to kill McGee!"

"Anyway, Elliot and I-"Olivia started to say to Ziva before Tony's hand came over her mouth.

"I don't want to hear about your sexy time with Elliot. It's not natural for a brother to hear about his sister's sex life." Tony breathed.

Olivia smiled as his hand uncovered her mouth. "The reason we have so many kids is because he went all the way with me."

Elliot raised his hand in the doorway. "Yes, I did!"

Tony squeaked out a groan before throwing his arms up in surrender. That's when Jenny walked in. "MOM!" He watched as she froze in the doorway in the kitchen. "Elliot and Olivia won't stop talking about how they have so many kids!" He whined.

"Is it too early for a drink?" Jenny asked putting a hand to her forehead.

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

"He dumped his phone." McGee stated as most of his family poured into the video conference room.

"He what?" Olivia asked looking up at the screen and seeing multiple shots of Lewis walking out on the street or in an airport.

"He dumped his phone." McGee repeated before pointing up at the screen. "Abby looked this morning. His phone has been floating along the Hudson River, but we pulled these last night. Lewis is in Washington."

Olivia ran a hand through her hair as she sat down in one of the theater like folding chairs. "Shit."

Gibbs pointed at a photo in the corner of the screen. "That looks familiar. Where is that?"

McGee signaled for one of the men working on the computers to pull up the photo. Once it took up the screen, McGee looked around the shot to find any familiar signs or buildings. "This one is down by the Kennedy Center."

"He must've found our flight records." Elliot sighed running a hand down his face. "There's no possible way he knows who you guys are though."

"I wouldn't put it past him." Olivia breathed. "Do we know where he is staying?"

McGee shook his head once. "I have been looking at reservations, but with what he has done he could be anywhere, with anyone." He looked over at Abby who was biting her lip. "Either way, we'll find him."

Olivia looked up at the various photos of Lewis, all of them showing the evidence of their last encounter together littered over his face and body. "We just have to find him before he finds me, and he's too close for comfort."

"We won't let him get to you." Gibbs said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Let me go talk to your mother."

"About what?" Tony asked watching his father walk up the ramp and open the door.

Gibbs looked at his kids over his shoulder. "I'm going to ask if she's ready to be an agent again." The door closed behind him.

Elliot turned to McGee and moved his hand flat in front of his neck, silently telling him to take the photos down. McGee pressed a small button on the remote in his hand before looking at his younger sister. "Liv, we could set up here. He can't get in here; you'd be safe."

"I'm not hiding out like some fucking baby." Olivia breathed before seeing the shocked look on her brothers' faces. "Sorry."

"I didn't even think you knew that word." Tony said shaking his head. "Liv, we wouldn't think you were a coward for hiding out. This guy held you hostage and tortured you for three days. He nearly killed you the last time he got his hands on you, and he won't let another chance to do so slip by. He will kill you this time."

Olivia nodded her head. "I know that, but he won't do it right away." She stood up and swiped the remote from McGee's hand before bringing the photos of Lewis back up. "He raped a woman back in New York for hours. He tortured her, branded her, and she ended up dying because of the stress it put on her heart. He got off on the fact that she begged him to kill her. He told me that. He wants that for me. He wants me to beg him to end my life."

"Hiding will only encourage him more." Elliot sighed. "He lives on the challenge. No fight, no prize. He's like every other rapist. He needs to feel powerful. Make him feel like he has no effect on you, and he loses that power."

"He likes to know he causes pain." Olivia said before handing the remote back to McGee. "I'm going to take a walk."

Elliot was about to follow her out when Abby stood up and put a hand on his chest. "Let me. A girl talk might do her a little good."

"Thanks Abby." Elliot whispered before kissing her cheek and watching her hurry out after his wife. "Tell me you guys know something you didn't want to say in front of Olivia."

Tony picked up a photo from the counter before showing it to Elliot. "Lewis already knows who we are."

Elliot looked down at the photo of Lewis standing outside of the naval base gate. He was looking right up at the camera, a cane resting in his two hands. He was smiling with his hand up in the air as a wave. "He knows exactly where she is." He turned around to look at the two brothers. "Do we know where he is?"

"It was exactly what we told Olivia. We don't know, but we're looking." McGee stated.

"Well, that's just great. This serial rapist killer is out hunting my wife. He already knows where she is. He knows who her family is. He knows that he can crush her this time in just the right circumstances. He knows her weakness now and can use them right away, and all we know is that he is in Washington," Elliot boomed. "Next you're going to tell me that this isn't a case you guys can handle so we're on our own."

Tony put his hands on Elliot's shoulders. "He's in our jurisdiction now. He's ours. Olivia is still a daughter and wife of the navy. She's priority. Elliot, I get what you're feeling. I hate that this creep knows where my little sister is. I hate that he hurt her in the past, and I hate that he's hurting her now with the psychological warfare game that he's playing. But, we need to keep our heads so Olivia doesn't lose hers," he looked at the veins in his friend's forehead start to relax. "We will find him." He glanced around at the men lining the counters, focusing on their computers. "Whether he is dead or alive depends on just how pissed off we are when we get to him."

Elliot nodded once, running a hand down his face. "Gibbs will want in on this."

"He's already in." McGee stated. "We team up so Olivia won't have to endure him ever again."

Elliot exhaled slowly, relaxing his jaw and clearing his head. "I'm in."

 **Please review! Love you guys! I know it's been a while, but I've been busy with school and my show!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

"That's great, Sarah. I can't wait to see them either. I'll call tomorrow morning before they go to school. Bye." Olivia pressed the end button on her phone, placing the device down on her father's desk.

"How are the kids?" McGee asked from his own desk.

"They are getting worried. It's been over a week." Olivia sighed rubbing her eyes. "I had Elliot's sister take them to a hotel using cash in case Lewis went back to New York."

"Do you really think he would do that?" Tony asked.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I thought this would all be over by now. Either he is getting desperate enough to go after my kids, or he's planning something that will put everyone in danger."

Tony cleared his throat. "I know that we heard you talk about things in court, but is there anything else we should know about this guy that wasn't talked about before?"

Olivia fidgeted in her seat slightly before running a hand through her hair. "No."

"Liv-" McGee began.

"No, I talked about everything." Olivia said cutting off her eldest brother. "Lewis cross examined me, remember? He didn't let me hide any detail from those days with him. Even after everything, the jury still took forever to come up with a verdict."

Tony sighed. "We were there." He walked beside her and kissed her head. "We'll get him this time, Liv. With or without a jury, we will get him, and he won't come back."

Elliot jogged over. "He's still in Washington." He put down a picture on the desk in front of Olivia. "This was taken today outside the Smithsonian."

Olivia picked up the picture of Lewis walking along the sidewalk, no one even noticing that they were in the presence of pure evil. She frowned seeing the white card dangling from his jeans, a familiar blue print on the tag. "Who got this photo for you?"

"I had Abby print it off for me." Elliot said watching as his wife stood up. "Why?"

"We may all be in danger." Olivia breathed before sprinting towards the elevator. "Get Mom and Dad and head to the lab."

* * *

"Abby!" Olivia nearly yelled as she hurled herself into the lab. The blasting music made her body hum with the bass, and everything seemed to be vibrating in the large room. She slid across the floor, nearly passing her sister in-law as she tried to stop herself. "Abby."

"Oh my God! Olivia, what's wrong?" Abby asked grabbing onto Olivia's arms to help her balance. "What is going on?"

Olivia gasped as she gripped onto her desk. "Pull up the photo of Lewis you blew up for Elliot." She watched as Abby pulled up the photo. "Zoom in on the tag on his jeans.

Abby pressed a few keys before the computer zoomed in and cleared up the pixels. "Oh no."

"You gotta come with me." Olivia said grabbing Abby's hand and running with her back out to the elevators. "I don't know how much time we have."

"Liv, we have to go to Gibbs. He and Elliot can protect you." Abby said as they started to ascend on the elevator.

Olivia nodded once. "That's where we are going."

* * *

Olivia and Abby pushed the door open to her mother's office. "Elliot? Dad?" She saw the two sitting at the large table with Tony, McGee, and Jenny. "Guys, Lewis is here. He has access to get in. The card on his jeans is just like the one you guys have."

"Well, just like I remember," a voice said from behind her. "Smart girl."

Olivia closed her eyes as Abby stumbled out from behind her, covering her arm from where she was pushed. Opening her eyes, she turned to see Lewis standing in front of her, his weight on his good leg, with a gun pointed between her eyes. "How did you get a tag?"

Lewis shrugged. "Officer," he lifted up the tag to look at it, "Sessions won't need hers anymore." He tossed the tag onto the table. "After today, neither will I."

Olivia slowly swallowed. "What's today?"

"Today is the day that you die, Olivia." Lewis smiled before walking around the table, tapping the gun on each family member's head. "See, I could make all of these people suffer. But, that wouldn't help my plans for you. Even if you somehow survived what I have planned, and I highly doubt you will, whoever sees it will know exactly what happened. They'll want to help console you. Now if I take you alone, you won't tell anyone. You will let today's events eat away at your very sanity until you're as broken as I am." He pushed the gun into the back of Elliot's head. "But, like I said, you probably won't survive today's activities."

"If you touch her, I swear to God!" Elliot roared before Lewis cocked his gun.

Lewis grinned. "You'll do what, Macho Man. Kill me. Might as well. I'll die in prison anyway. Knowing that you'll go to prison because of me, because of how I violated your wife, I'll die happy with that." He leaned down to whisper into Elliot's ear. "It's just gotta kill you inside knowing that I'll be inside your wife today, and you can't do anything to stop it."

Olivia stepped forward, freezing when Lewis whipped the gun up at her, smirking like a man who won the lottery. "We're going to play a game." He moved towards Olivia and wrapped his arm around her, his hand resting on her throat before he jammed his gun into her mouth. Everyone at the table flinched. "Ah, ah, ah, if this makes you cringe, this game won't be very fun for you." He licked the side of Olivia's face. "But, I guess it's supposed to be more fun for me."

He looked around the table. "Let's see. We have a in-law, two brothers, a mother, a father, and a husband. Call me traditional, but I like things to end with a bang." He pulled the gun out of Olivia's mouth and pointed it at Abby.

"No!" Olivia yelled struggling against his arm. He kicked her leg out from under her, grabbing her hair as she fell to the floor.

"Follow the rules, Livia." Lewis said before looking back at Abby. "You're up first."

 **Please review! Love you guys! I know it's been a while. I've been really busy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

Olivia grabbed Lewis's wrist, trying to ease his grip on her hair with a little leverage. His gun was still trained on Abby who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "You don't need her. She isn't apart of this."

"I'm almost positive you don't have any say in this." Lewis gritted out, tightening his fist around her locks. She grimaced as she moved herself to avoid more pain. "This is a game. There are rules. Besides, just because I don't need her doesn't mean I don't want her." He pulled her into a standing position. "See, everyone here has watched you turn from a young girl into a woman. They know every part of you, inside and out." He looked to Elliot. "Am I right?" He chuckled seeing the vein in Elliot's forehead turn a shade darker. "You guys make this so much fun."

Lewis started circling around the table, keeping a firm grip on Olivia. "See, you could've ended this back in court. I almost made it too easy for you. All you had to do was sign a little paper that told the judge and jury that I raped you. I would've owned up to it if you had just agreed to make that deal." He looked around at all of her family. "Your lives would not be at stake right now if she had just put her signature on that simple piece of paper."

Olivia tightened her grip on his wrist. "It wasn't true."

"I'll make it true." Lewis growled into her ear. "I'll make you wish you had lied about it. You think you lived in hell for those days we spent together. By the end of the day, you'll realize just how easy I took it on you." He shoved Olivia onto the table, pinning her down as he climbed on top of her.

Elliot stood. "Get off of her!"

"No!" Olivia screamed as Lewis turned his gun on Elliot and fired. Elliot fell back into his chair as the bullet lodged into his shoulder. "Elliot!"

Elliot clenched his jaw as Abby clapped her hands over the wound, applying as much pressure as she could. Lewis clicked his tongue three times as he shook his head. "I said their were rules. I hate to waste a bullet on you when it could be used on your wife." He jutted his chin at Abby. "You!" Abby jumped before Lewis pulled down the side of Olivia's slacks, revealing a tattoo of a black rose. "You were the cause of this, weren't you?"

Abby's eyes lowered to Olivia's exposed skin. Trembling slightly, she nodded her head. "Yes."

"How old were you two?" Lewis asked, the metal of his gun tracing over the petals. He smiled when he saw the vein in Elliot's head protrude beneath his skin again.

Abby spit out the answer when Lewis dug his gun into Olivia's hip, making her friend cringe. "Seventeen!"

"And, here I thought it would be some tattoo you two got when you were older." Lewis shook his head. "You surprise me, Olivia." He leaned down and licked the side of her face, resting more of his weight on her when she tried to squirm away. He used his gun to lift up her shirt just enough to find the six inch scar on her side. "This?" He pointed his gun above his head, directing it towards McGee. "What was it for? The scar is older, nothing within the last ten years."

McGee gulped, pulling at the collar of his shirt. "She had surgery when she was three."

Lewis cocked his gun. "That's not enough, big brother."

"Okay, okay! It was to help me. She gave me one of her kidneys." McGee blurted out.

"That means you lied to me, Ms. Olivia." Lewis nearly purred into her ear. "You told me it had nothing to do with your family. I just wanted to get to know you." He lowered the gun back down to her scar and pulled the trigger. He chuckled when everyone flinched at the sound of the empty chamber firing. "Don't you know the rules to this game. Quite a shame you've never played."

Tony stood up. "Look, you've had your fun. Let her go, and we'll let you walk out."

Lewis grabbed Olivia's right arm and slammed it against the table, pinning it above her head. He pulled the gun away from her ribs and jabbed it into her upper arm. "Tony, is it? How about you tell me the story of how this arm broke?"

"Just let her go. I'll take her place." Tony bargained with the maniac on top of his sister.

Lewis' face turned a dark shade of red. "Tell me or I'll break it again!"

"Alright, alright!" Tony said holding up his hands. "I'll tell you." He met Olivia's eyes, silently apologizing. "It was recess. Olivia was eight. I was ten. A boy from my class told me that he liked Olivia. I didn't know he was going to grab her by the swing set and hurt her. I ran over and tackled the boy, but he kept his grip on Olivia. We all landed on the ground. The force of his hand and the way we landed caused her arm to break. We were so young; we thought we would get in trouble. We told the teacher that Olivia fell off of the jungle gym."

"I'm kind of sad, Olivia." Lewis said, his breath hitting her face. "I wasn't your first." He let his gun skim across the skin of her arm, up her shoulder, and across her cheek as he kissed her. He bit her bottom lip before pulling back. He took the opportunity to shove the gun into her mouth when she turned to breath.

"No!" Jenny cried out.

Lewis cocked the gun again, silencing the room. He smiled down at the brown eyes below him. "It's Mommy's turn."

 **Please review! I know it's been a while and that this is a short chapter, but I'm trying to get chapters out to you when I can. Between work and school and trying to work on four different TV show ideas, it's been hard to come back to writing Fanfiction. But, I will try my best to keep you guys updated on these stories.**


End file.
